The present invention relates to a paint color testing kit and method and, more particularly, to such a kit that can be used to substantially duplicate the surface on which the paint is to be applied so that an accurate color comparison can be made between paint applied to a testing member of the kit and the painted surface to be repaired.
In the repair of automobile bodies, for example, it is common practice to spray a small amount of paint on the repaired area to determine if it matches the paint on the surrounding undamaged area of the body. This procedure is often repeated many times before a proper color match is effected, resulting in a build-up of numerous layers of paint on the repaired area. These unnecessary layers of paint can adversely affect the appearance of the repaired area and will often result in the development of cracks in the repaired and painted surface because of excessive layers of paint thereon.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a simple and effective method of comparing the color of a paint to be applied to a repaired area of an automobile body or the like to the color of the surrounding undamaged area without the build-up of excessive paint on the repaired area. The paint color testing kit and method of the present invention meet this need.